


The Truce

by jkkitty



Series: Napoleon focus [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Protectiveness, THRUSH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: Angelique needs a date for the THRUSH Christmas party. Fortunately, the UNCLE/THRUSH Christmas truce is in operation on Christmas Day, and Napoleon is available. However, he must leave before the stroke of midnight when the Christmas Truce ends!A gift from a request of Neuralclone





	The Truce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neuralclone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neuralclone).



A frustrated Illya Kuryakin demanded. “You cannot be seriously going, Napoleon.”

“I intend to go.  Now stop mother-henning me and help me decide what color tux goes best with this shirt.” Napoleon showed him the tuxes set out on his bed with the shirt above them.

“You are a _идиот._ * This is suicide,” then Illya looked at the bed, “ _A_ nd why may I ask, do you have five tuxes.”

Ignoring the suicide comment, Napoleon pointed to the shirt.  “A man needs to dress appropriately for the Lady that he is wining and dining.  I think the powered blue tux is perfect.”

Trying on the tux jacket with the pale blue shirt, he turned around in front of his full-length mirror. 

“When she kills you, it will show the blood more clearly,” Illya commented. His exasperation clear.

“You do know there will be a truce on Christmas Day.  Now stop being paranoid.  Waverly wants our final reports on the last mission,” Napoleon said while removing the tux and shirt and getting redressed, heard Illya mumble.

 “The mission report in which she tried to kill you.”

“She was under pressure from her companion, so shot at us but missed on purpose.  Now I would like my days off so let’s get our report done. I can’t wait for the fun to begin.”

Illya grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door. “ _мой друг_ ,** it is your funeral.”

……..

After they finished reporting, the agents began getting up until Waverly said.  “Mr. Solo, a moment of your time please.”

Illya raised his eyebrows, “I will be in our office if you need me.”

Sitting before Waverly, Napoleon knew what was coming.

“Sometimes, Mr. Solo, I wonder if you have a death wish.  Seeing Angelique for an occasional date is one thing but this…”

“The truce,” Napoleon interrupted.

“Has been broken countless times before by someone looking for revenge.”

“Sir, Angelique has assured that I will have safe conduct.  And I assure you, I’ll be out of there before midnight then the truce is over.”

“Have you forgotten that there is a prize for the Thrush agent who brings you in for interrogation.”

“Yes, sir.”

Waverly began to fill his pipe a sign that the discussion was completed.  “Have a good and safe time off.”

Walking into his office, Illya was smirking.

“Don’t” Napoleon warned.

“I did not say anything, Napoleon.”

Dropping down into his chair, Napoleon closed his eyes and remembered the invitation.

Angelique was waiting for him outside UNCLE’s headquarters when the men had returned from lunch.  She was leaning against her blood red convertible wearing a tight silver dress.  “Morning Darling.”

Illya stood between his partner and the woman. 

“I see your watchdog is upset,” Angelique teased.

“Illya, I’ll meet you inside,” Napoleon dismissed him.

 The Russian glared at Angelique before going down the stairs of De Flora. “Remember, watchdogs do bite.” He threatened her.

“That might be entertaining,” Angelique shot back.

Sighing, Napoleon called after his partner before joining her on the car. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”  Turning toward her  “To what do I owe this pleasure?  I’m still mad at you for the attempt to kill me last week.”

“I’d love to make it up to you, darling.  “You know that UNCLE and Thrush have agreed to a truce Christmas Day.”

“Yes, and?”

“Thrush is having a Christmas party and dance.  I need a date, and you’re the first person who came to mind.”

“No spiders, poisons, or bullets?” he asked.

“Promise none of them,” She assured him with a kiss on his lips.  “Just dancing, eating and me for the party.” She moved to closer gluing herself to him.

“What about your co-workers?  They won’t be happy to see me there.”  Napoleon reminded her.

“Don’t worry about them, darling.  It was made clear by Central that no one was to break the truce this year or it would be their last,” placing his arms around her and pulling her even closer.

A wide smile appeared on Napoleon’s face, and he whispered in her ear. “And after?”

“There might be something special I could offer you to make up for trying to shoot you.” Angelique placed a small kiss on the side of his mouth and running her hands along his sides.

“How could I refuse such an offer?  Besides, I could never leave a beautiful girl without a date.”

Helping her into the convertible, he leaned in to kiss her properly.  “Just a preview of what is to come.”

“Tell Illya that I’m leaving so he can stop watching out the door,” she threw the Russian a kiss and sped off. 

The rest of the day, Illya went between giving him the silent treatment to demanding he not go. Although Napoleon knew he knew he would need to be careful and they were on opposite sides of the law, to him, a night with Angelique was worth it. 

………

Angelique sauntered into the party on Napoleon's arm.  As they entered, the conversation ceased as one by one the assembly of Thrush agents turned towards the entrance. “Solo” was growled out.  Soon there was a movement toward the two. 

“Gentlemen and Ladies, do I need to remind you that we have a truce on with UNCLE and Mr. Solo is welcome as a guest tonight?” Conway, the Thrush chief intended to put a stop to anything before it happened.  Thrush Central made it clear that any interruption of the truce would be immediately dealt with.

Glaring at Angelique, Conway turned to Napoleon.  “Enjoy your evening.”       

Finding a table in the corner, the couple watching the activity around them while waiting for dinner.  “Is Conway going to cause a problem for you?”  Napoleon asked while playing with Angelique’s fingers and keeping an eye open for trouble.

“Don’t worry darling. He’s not a problem.  He wouldn’t like the information I have if it was released.”

With a small kiss on her neck, Napoleon whispered in her ear. “Angelique, you’re a piece of work.  Either subduing someone or blackmailing them.  Someday, I regret to say that someone will not be stopped from taking revenge.”

A few the secretaries came by their table to say hi to Angelique and flirt with Napoleon.   One threatening glare from Angelique had many of them retreated as quickly as possible. “Angelique?”

“You’re mine for the night.  Those leeches can just stay away,” she insisted.

Dinner was called with Angelique leading Napoleon to the buffet table.  She grabbed one dinner and began to load it with the food.  “We’ll share darling, and I’ll take the first bite to prove it isn’t poisoned.”  She said loud enough for others in the line to hear.

“There’s no need.  I know you would never try to poison me,” Napoleon chucking with a smirk, remembering the dinner that had arsenic sprinkled over the food.

They returned to there table with the food and new drinks.  Talking little as they ate other, Napoleon told her that she didn’t need to try everything he ate.

“Darling,” Angelique whispered in his ear, “Doesn’t that short blonde waiter look like someone that we both know?” Angelique smirked.

Knowing who he’d find, Napoleon turned around sighing.  “Guess he decided I needed a chaperone after all. Excuse me.”  Going over to the waiter, he had a word with the man who then left the room in a huff.  “Sorry.  He is such a mother hen, but I don’t know what I would do without him most of the time.”

“I think it kind of sweet, but right now I want you to all to myself.”  She stood offering him her hand.  Moving onto the dance floor, she plastered herself against him matching his moves exactly.

 It was about ten o’clock when Napoleon whispered, “I need to use the “Little Boy’s room.”  He started across the floor and to notice she was following him.  “I promise I’ll be right back.”

“But darling, I had an idea I think you’d like, and it happens to be in the same direction.”  Her sexy voice was setting him on fire.

As he exited the bathroom, she grabbed his hand pulling him down the hall into an empty room before locking the room and turning to push him down on a bed. Napoleon raised his head on a bent elbow while she slipped her dress off with a shimmy and a shake.  A moment later she began to undress him.  Smiling, he leaned back and allowed her to remove all his clothes. 

Anjelika purrs against his lips while easing him onto his back intensifying a kiss.  Napoleon circled her waist rolling them over until he was on top and pressed kisses to the corners of her mouth, eyelids, the tip of her nose, and down her neck. It wasn’t long before moans and sounds of sweet nothings could be heard.  Heated kisses were spread all over the other’s body before it began to move on to other expressions of their desires.  Snuggling together, their previous activities had the two falling asleep.

Loud voices from above and below them woke them.  Glancing at the alarm clock, it was flashing 12:30.

“Shit,” Napoleon cussed.  “They’re looking for us.”  They could hear doors being open and slammed shut.

One voice complained, “She has to be around. Their coats are still in the coatroom.  The bitch had to bring Solo with her just to rub it under our noses.”

“Well, it’s after midnight, so the truce is no longer in effect.  When I get my hands on Solo, he’ll be lucky to survive until Central comes for him.”  Another voice swore as he opened another door to find the room empty behind it.

“Any idea how to get out of here,” Napoleon asked as they dressed in a hurry.

“Not really,” Angelique said.  “The window?”

Trying it, Napoleon found it sealed shut.  Listening at the door, he heard nothing on their floor, but the noises above and below them continued. “They’re trying to box us in.  Come on.”

Grabbing her hand, they headed toward the end of the hall and found a staircase to the roof.  They ran up the stairs and through the door on the roof then blocked the door with an outdoor chair.

“That won’t hold for long,” Napoleon informed her.  “We need to find a way down. 

Leaving go of Angelique's hand, Napoleon went to one side of the building to see people coming up the fire escape, the same thing on the other side, “No chance of getting down from the fire escape.”

When he went back to Angelique, she looked toward the door, “Their trying to get in.  I don’t suppose you have your communicator?” 

“Wasn’t allowed, part of the truce agreement if we were in the each other’s place.  The next roof is too far to leap to. Any idea?”  Napoleon intertwined his hands with hers.

“I’m sorry, Napoleon. This was supposed to be a pleasurable night. Instead, I placed your life in danger.  I promise you that I didn’t plan this.”  Angelique’s concern was apparent in her eyes.

Napoleon gave her a smile, “No reason to lose hope yet. My partner should be around someplace.”  As he finished his comment, an explosion shook the building.  “The cavalry has arrived.”  Looking over the roof, he saw that the men coming up that side of the fire escape had fallen, and his partner standing over them, shooting a sleeping dart in each one.

Looking up, Illya saw Napoleon looking over the roof.  “Get down here you, _Идиот_.  I am not going to hold off all of Thrush for you.”

Calling Angelique over, Napoleon had her go first.  As he came down the ladder, he heard Illya mumbling, “ _Почему я должен застрять с кем-то, у кого есть желание смерти? Когда-нибудь я не буду здесь, чтобы сказать свою жизнь._ ”***

“Thanks partner,” Napoleon said.

“Just get into the car before every Thrush in New York gets here,” Illya complained.

Napoleon opened the door allowing Angelique to enter before him.  Illya glared at him demanding, “What am I supposed to do with her?”

“Just drop US off at her hotel.  The night is still young,” Napoleon informed him while cuddling close to Angelique.

Tearing out into the street just missing another car, Illya swore under his breath.  When they arrived at the hotel, he refused to answer Napoleon farewell.

“I think that he angry at us,” Angelique said as they entered her hotel room.

“He’ll get over it Now before we get down to business. Next year’s Christmas date, we’ll go to the UNCLE party.”  Napoleon said as he started to unzipper Angelique’s dress.

“Darling, can we discuss this at a later date?  Right now I think we should get comfortable.”  Angelique began to unbutton Napoleon’s shirt.  “Now, where did we leave off before we were so rudely interrupted?”

 With that, the two of them fell onto the bed, and Napoleon said while finished undressing her dreaming of a night of love they were about to have. Smiling to himself, he knew as long as Angelique was in his life it would never be boring.

**Author's Note:**

> *Идиот-idiot 
> 
> ** мой друг-My friend    
> 
> *** Почему я должен застрять с кем-то, у кого есть желание смерти? Когда-нибудь я не буду здесь, чтобы сказать свою жизнь--Why did I have to get stuck with someone who has a death wish?  Someday I will not be here to say his life.


End file.
